


Protect Me

by CatFrick



Series: My Hero - Universe [3]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Sex, Tags will be added, handjobs, legal/of age Tom Holland Spidey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFrick/pseuds/CatFrick
Summary: Peter copes with life changes, with the help of his newfound lover, Deadpool.//ON HIATUS//Part 2 of 'My Hero' universe.





	1. Meatloaf

It’s been awhile since that night. Peter thought back to the morning after. Once their sweet moment passed, things got… hot. Deepening kisses, wandering touches, exploring tongues…

 

Peter felt a shiver run through his spine. Their first time. It was fantastic. Wade was the perfect mix of rough and gentle, loving and sexy... He smiled to himself.

Said smile widened when two strong arms wrapped around his waist, and Wade pressed sweet kisses to Peter’s bare shoulders. 

“Morning baby.” Wade mumbled into Peter’s skin. “Smells good.”

 

Peter turned off the stove, moving the eggs so they wouldn’t overcook. “Thanks. Can you get some plates for us?”

 

Wade nodded, easily reaching the plates off the top shelf. Toast popped from the toaster and Peter served up their breakfast. He’s been living here with Wade for the last week, having moved in about a month after their first time. He spent so much time here, they eventually decided to just move in.

 

Aunt May was thrilled that Peter was ‘going steady’ with Wade. Speaking of Aunt May…

 

“Wade, what’s today?” he asked through a mouthful of toast.

 

“Tuesday, why?” Wade’s eyes widened as Peter choked on his food, coughing a bit.

 

“Shit- we’re supposed to go to my Aunts for dinner tonight. I completely forgot…”

 

“It’s like, 10 am baby. We have plenty of time to get ready.”Wade chuckled. Peter just pouted at him. 

 

“Meanie.” He stuck out his tongue, only to be surprised when Wade was pressed against him, his own tongue swiping Peter’s. The younger man let out a soft moan, hands going to rest on Wade’s chest. They kissed for a bit, then Wade finally pulled back.

 

“We have time for a quick fuck, right?”

 

“God I sure hope so.” Peter grinned at him. Wade scooped him up and carried him back to their bed.

 

(Look away children.)

[Why would children be reading this? It’s rated mature?]

(Anyways, if you don’t like porn, skip the next part.)

 

Wade dropped Peter on the bed and kissed his neck, leaving little bites and marks down to his collarbone. The younger man let out happy little moans, his hands tracing Wade’s muscles. When the other man practically chomped down on his collarbone, he gasped out loudly.

 

“W-Wade- fuck…” a knee pressed between his legs, pressing his groin. Peter let out the prettiest moan. “Y-Yes, god…”

 

Wade ran his hands down Peter’s chest, stopping to play with his pink nipples. The younger man’s back arched. He rolled his hips, trying to get more friction from Wade’s leg. It felt so good—

The older man pulled down Peter’s sweats, pleased to find a lack of underwear. He took ahold of Peter’s hardness, giving it a tight tug. He whimpered, gripping the sheets.

 

“Stop teasing- p-please, just fuck me…” the brunette huffed. Wade smirked. 

“Fine fine, let me get the lube.” Wade got up when suddenly Peter’s phone started ringing.

 

“…Are you fucking serious?” Wade groaned, looking at the caller ID. “Looks like Stark’s daddy senses tingled.”

 

Peter sighed. “I’ve been ignoring him for like a month. I should really take this…”

 

“Really Petey? Right now?” The older man pouted, looking at Peter with puppy eyes. Peter just laughed. 

“Sorry babe. He does care about me, and we didn’t exactly end on a good note…” he tucked his dick away, relieved that his arousal was fading as he picked up the phone.

 

“Hey Mr. Stark.” Peter sighed. “Sorry for… ignoring you.”

 

Tony sighed. “It’s okay I just.. I’ve been worried. I heard you moved in with Wilson.”

 

“…Yes, I did. For the last week or so…”

 

“Is it permanent?” Tony asked, sounding weary.

 

“Yes, it is.” He tried to sound confident and comfortable, so Tony didn’t worry.

 

“…I’m happy for you.”

 

“…Wait what? I don’t think I heard you.” Peter was amazed. No way Tony would approve…

 

“I’m not happy with who you’re with… but I’m happy you have someone to love. You’ve been lonely too long, Peter. Too long. Just, let me know when the wedding is, okay?” Tony teased. Peter’s eyes widened.

 

“W-Wedding—”

 

“Bye Peter. Don’t forget to visit sometime. We love you.” The line went silent.

 

Peter just sort of stared at his phone. Did Tony just give Wade permission to marry him? They’ve only been together like  a month and a half—

 

“What’s that about a wedding?” Wade asked, fresh from a shower. Guess he must have cleaned up while Peter was on the phone.

 

“N-Nothing- Let’s uh, watch a movie.” He put on one of Wade’s shirts, and went to the living room. Wade just sort of stared, then shrugged and  got dressed.

* * *

 

Okay, don’t panic Wade. Don’t panic. Just… having a dinner date at your boyfriend’s aunts house. She.. likes him but.. she hasn’t seen his face fully. She might… be scared. Wade sighed, getting Peter’s attention.

 

“You okay?” Peter asked. “Don’t be nervous…”

 

“I look like a freak baby… she’ll be scared of me. She’s never seen my face..”

 

Peter sighed. “If I’m not scared, she won’t be either. Don’t worry.”

 

Wade nodded reluctantly. They knocked on the door to May’s apartment.

 

When she answered, Wade had to resist the urge to hide himself. Surprisingly, she didn’t seem phased.

“Peter! And this must be Wade? You have beautiful eyes.” She smiled at him, tone genuine.

 

Wade couldn’t help but blush. “Thank you… Peter tells me that too but I don’t know..”

 

“Oh hush.” She playfully smacked his arm. “You’re very handsome. Now come in boys, I made meatloaf.”

 

They headed inside and sat down for dinner… later on…

 

Wade laughed his ass off while May told a story about preteen Peter crying after losing a spelling bee. Things were surprisingly comfortable, and seeing Peter get annoyed by all these stories made things even better.

 

“Wow, Petie-pie, you were a cute kid. Kinda looks like you had a constant frog in your mouth—” he teased. Peter scowled at him.

 

“I got bullied for that. Fuck off.”

 

“Language Peter.” May scolded. “Now, who wants some pie?”

 

“Oh, me!” Wade was excited. He loved himself some pie.

 

“Ah no thanks… I’ve been putting on some weight and the last thing I need is more sweets.” He explained. Wade frowned at him.

 

“No, you will eat the pie. I like my Petey soft and huggable.” Wade went to pinch Peter’s cheek, but his hand was slapped away.

 

“Ugh fine. I’ll have some.”

 

“Three slices of pie then.” May went to slice the pie, but dropped the knife and gripped the counter as she suddenly got dizzy. Peter flew from his seat to help her stand.

“Aunt May? Are you okay--?”

 

“Y-Yeah.. I’m fine Peter.. I’ve just been a little dizzy lately.” She explained, looking pale. Wade frowned. He didn’t like how familiar that was to him.

 

“Have you seen a doctor?” Peter asked, helping her sit down. She shook her head.

“No, but I have an appointment for next week…”

 

Peter seemed satisfied with this answer. “Until then, take it easy. If you need anything, call me or Wade, okay?”

 

She nodded. “How about we save pie for next time, boys? I’m feeling awfully tired right now..”

 

“No problem, May. Get some good rest, okay? Call if you need anything.” Wade offered, giving her a tight hug. She hugged him back. 

“Thank you. Take good care of Peter. That boy is too excitable for his own good.”

 

Wade cracked a smile. “Will do. See you later.”

 

“Bye Aunt May.” Peter hugged her as well. “I love you. Call me after your appointment.”

 

“Of course. Don’t be a worry wart though. Have fun.” She shooed them off, and locked the door as they left. She headed to bed feeling weaker than before

 


	2. The C-word.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls don't hate me

 

…Cancer had always been a touchy subject for Wade. The reason was pretty damn obvious. Just the mention of the c-word—

 

[Cunt?]

(No, cancer you dumb fuck.)

 

\--made him feel queasy. So when he came home from a job to find Peter crying, on the phone with his aunt, he prayed the word wouldn’t be uttered.

 

“O-okay Aunt May..” Peter choked out. “Wade’s home, so I have to go… yeah, love you too…” his voice was tight and practically a whisper when he hung up.

 

Wade’s heart stopped when Peter looked up at him with those big, teary doe eyes.

 

“Wade… m-my aunt..”

“Cancer, right?” Wade finished for him, suddenly glad for the thick mask covering his face. His expression was twisted and hurt. “I could see the signs. Peter I’m… I’m so sorry.”

The apology seemed to trigger a relapse back into hard sobs from Peter. He gave a weak nod, and tried curling in on himself. Wade knelt before him though, trying to be a literal shoulder to cry on.

 

The smell of gunpowder and blood weirdly helped relax Peter. His cries lessened quickly, and soon he was just whimpering into Wade’s neck.

 

“…Pancreatic Cancer.. stage two.” He mumbled, clinging to the red and black suit. Wade nodded.

 

“It’s not too late. Call Tony, okay? I’m sure he’d be more than willing to help with medical costs.” Wade held Peter back some so he could look in his eyes. Peter frowned, and pulled off Wade’s mask.

 

“…Thank you for coming home. I needed you.” He kissed the scarred skin of Wade’s cheek, making him smile a bit.

 

“I’ll always come home. Always baby. I’ll never abandon you.” Wade mumbled into Peter’s ear. Peter whimpered. 

 

“Go get cleaned up and comfy.. I’ll call Tony, okay?” Peter offered. Wade nodded, giving Peter a quick kiss before leaving the room.

 

Wade sighed to himself as he stripped down. The fucking c-word. Of course, just his luck. At least it wasn’t brain cancer… he threw his filthy suit into their laundry basket, and heated the shower. He needed this. The last mission was a big bitch. He died from a few gunshots to the head, but luckily came back almost immediately. A katana to the head solved those problems, but now his suit was covered in blood. That would be annoying to clean.

 

(You got off topic big guy.)

[Avoiding your feelings is unhealthy.]

 

“Avoiding my feelings is all I do.” He grumbled to the boxes, stepping in the steaming shower. He let out a groan as all the tension washed away. He started cleaning himself when the bathroom door opened.

 

“Wade?” Peter asked softly. Wade peeked from the shower curtain.

 

“Yes?”

 

“…Can I join you?” Peter looked anxious. Wade smiled at him and nodded.

 

“Come on baby.”

 

Peter stripped and got in the shower with Wade, hugging him. His fingers ran down the lines of Wade’s back, cherishing the contact. The older man kissed him on his head.

 

“Want me to wash your hair?”

“Mhm.”

 

Wade got the shampoo and tried to ignore as his boxes started yammering.

 

(Ironic that he’s going to you for comfort.)

[Ha, yeah. A literal living being of cancer.]

(Damn Peteys so soft. We should fuck him.)

‘Now is not the time.’ Wade thought with a growl.

[You’re no fun. You got a naked babe clinging to you and you’re just gonna ignore it?]

‘He’s upset. I’m not taking advantage of him.’

(Boring.)

[Prude.]

 

Wade just groaned softly and tried to put his focus back on Peter. Said boy seemed to be calming by his fingers in his hair.

“That feel good baby?”

 

“Mhm… after our shower, can we take a nap…?”

 

“Pfft, you sound like a toddler. Of course we can nap.” He kissed Peter’s cheek, then rinsed his hair. They finished cleaning up, then swaddled up in towels. Once they were dry, they simply crawled in bed, no clothes needed.

 

* * *

 

 

Needless to say, May was surprised by the call she got from Tony Stark. She knew her nephew was close to the man, but not close enough for the billionaire to offer personally overseen cancer treatment. She was tempted to refuse- the offer was way too much after all- but… Peter said he really wanted her to take it…

 

So she had accepted. Starting tomorrow, she would be getting treatment from, quote, the finest doctors money can afford. It made her flustered. 

 

May laid down, trying to relax her heart. 

 

Man, cancer sucks.

 

After talking to Peter some, she found out Wade had cancer. He didn’t go into detail, but it had to do with his appearance… it hurt her heart. She hoped that they could fix this. She wanted to live, to live for Peter. See him get married… maybe adopt kids…

 

He had Wade, but without her, Peter would have no more family. He was a strong kid, but no one his age should lose their entire family.

She had to do it. And hopefully, she will.

 

 

The next day, she found herself staring up at Stark Tower. Peter said he’d meet her inside. She went inside, looking around. The place was giant and—oh goodness did Captain America just walk by her? Don’t fan girl May- you’re a grown woman. She steeled herself, and went to the receptionist.

 

“Ah, May Parker?” The kind man asked her. She nodded. “Mr. Stark is on the 12th floor, expecting you. Young Mr. Parker is there as well.”

 

“Oh, thank you. I appreciate it.” May smiled at the man, then headed to the elevator. It was a surprisingly quick ride, and when she stepped out of the elevator, she had some nostalgia to Ben’s work area at Oscorp. She’d occasionally visit him for lunch, and was always fascinated by the science.. stuff scattered around. This workspace was cleaner, and more futuristic seeming, but it made her smile nonetheless.

 

When Peter noticed her, he ran over and hugged her. “Aunt May! Right on time.”

 

“Now..” Tony walked over. “Let’s get to business…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's NOT gonna die. Don't worry.


	3. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade copes badly and Peter isn't much better.
> 
> Aka: sex and alcohol fix everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter is v nsfw!

Wade was at Sister Margret’s, downing shot after shot. He was at 11 and didn’t feel shit.

 

“Fuck this healing bullshit.” He groaned. “takes a fortune to get wasted.”

 

“You still haven’t told me what happened.” Weasel frowned, pouring another shot.

 

“….” Wade seemed reluctant to say.

 

“Spit it out or no more tequila.”

 

“…” he sighed. “Peter’s aunt, last fucking family member, has cancer.”

 

Weasel’s eyes widened. “No way.”

 

“Yes way, you fucking idiot. Now give me more booze.” He grumbled. 

 

“I doubt Peter wants you to come home wasted while he’s freaking out from Aunt cancer.” Weasel deadpanned.

 

“I don’t care.” He lied. “He’s fine.”

 

“You’re a fucking awful liar. Are you sober enough to drive home?”

 

“Unfortunately.” He grumbled. “Fine. He’s probably home by now.”

 

Wade trudged out. He had gone to the bar when Peter headed to Stark tower. He was trying to stay strong, but… the situation is bringing back way too many bad memories. Vanessa when he first got diagnosed… how much he hurt…

 

No, this is different. His cancer was intense, too far gone. May has a chance, and with the help of Stark, her chance is massive. And Peter… he couldn’t panic. Wade had to be strong for Peter. No matter how much it hurt. He could do it.

 

When he got home, he let himself in to find Peter asleep on the couch. Wade frowned. He didn’t look like he’d been crying but…

 

“Peter?” he walked over, shaking the younger man. Peter woke up, feeling groggy.

 

“Wade.. I missed you…”  he mumbled, reaching out for Wade.

Said man sighed. “How long have you been home?”

“…six hours.”

 

Wade’s chest ached. He left Peter alone for so long… just because he was too busy rolling in self pity.

“I’m so sorry baby. Come here…” he pulled Peter into his lap and rubbed his back. Peter curled against him, face resting in Wade’s neck.

 

They stayed like this for a bit, until Peter suddenly pressed his hips down a little. Wade’s eyes widened.

 

(Looks like Peteys horny.)

[Look away kids.]

 

“P-Peter, what are you…?”

 

“I wanna have sex. It’s been so long..” he sighed, rolling his hips again. His ass pressed to Wade’s groin in the best way. The mercenary groaned, “Fuck Petey.. okay, we can do it.”

 

Peter started kissing Wade’s neck, leaving marks in his wake. The older man gripped his hips, moving them down back into his lap. They stayed like that, grinding against eachother, until both were hard.

“Fuck, Peter.. you need out of those pants.” He started undoing the other man’s pants. Peter took off his shirt in the meanwhile. Once they were both ridden of their pants and shirts, Wade pinned him to the couch, biting his neck as he palmed him through his boxers. Peter groaned, pressing his hips up.

 

Before they knew it, their boxers were thrown aside and they were naked on the couch. Wade took ahold of their dicks, holding them together with his hand and stroking them both. He groaned at the feeling of their erections rubbing together. Fuck that was good- Peter pressed his hips up into Wade’s hand, loving the hot friction it brought.

 

“D-Do you wanna go all the way, or is this okay?” Wade breathed, voice deep with arousal. Peter shook his head.

“This works—nnh- very well.”

 

Wade nodded, starting to bite at Peter’s neck, and down his chest. His lips ran down pale skin to find a pretty pink nipple. He licked it, then tugged it with his teeth, earing a soft moan from Peter. That sound went straight to the bottom of his belly.

 

Peter ran his dull nails over Wade’s scarred back, leaving soft red lines. His hips moved on their own, thrusting up until he felt the heat pool in his belly. 

“I-I’m close baby-“ he practically whimpered. Wade nodded, moving his hand just that much faster. It only took another stroke or two to get Peter crying out, cumming hard onto his stomach.

Seeing Peter orgasm pushed Wade to his limit as well. He felt his body tighten, then release in the best way. His cum joined Peter’s on the younger man’s stomach.

 

He laid next to Peter, pulling him close and kissing his cheek. “We should clean you up.”

 

“Noo, nap. I wanna nap.” He pouted. Wade laughed. “Fine, but you’re gonna feel gross when you wake up.”

 

“’s okay.” Peter mumbled, already falling asleep. “G’night..”

 

“Night baby..”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! I'm struggling in school and I'm trying to write a cohesive story, thus I'm having trouble spewing out chapters like before. I'll still try to post at least every other day.
> 
> Comments and kudos will really help me..
> 
> Edit: hey, I'm having some issues writing this half of the story for some reason. I'm thinking too much. Updates will be a lot more spread out as I search for time and motivation.   
> Also, if you like south park, in the meantime I'm writing a Bunny fic. It's mature, and slow burn, but yeah, check it out if interested.


	4. Don't be mad pls

_nervous laughter_

hewwo. Sorry to get hopes up with a new chapter, but I've been punched in the face with a million new inspos, and I impulsively act on them

So until summer vacation starts, and I get a break from school, I'm putting this fic on hiatus. Before I even consider uploading more chapters, I'm gonna make sure I have a few written in advance so if I don't have time, I can still upload occasionally. I really hope you guys stick with me.

 

I am going to keep writing, though they will be related to other things.

If you're interested in south park, gorillaz, or even homestuck, lemme know cause I'm interested in writing one shots for them. I have a multi chapter Bunny (south park) fic in the works, and I'm having an easier time writing that so it will most likely continue being uploaded regularly

 

If you wanna get in contact with me to request one shots or just talk, my tumblr is pigfrick, my discord is megaman#5277. And I have a Facebook page Catfrick where I post my art. Please don't be afraid to come yell at me to encourage me to write haha

 

I'll most likely re-watch dp and homecoming to get re inspired when I get a break from school.

Ty guys for sticking around!


End file.
